


You Belong Among the Wildflowers

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cad's second playlist gave me some emotions y'all, like just barely over 300 drabble, sorta post-canon but also just i have no idea when this is set it's just soft teahaw for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Fjord and Caduceus on the way home from a quick trip overseas.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	You Belong Among the Wildflowers

Caduceus stands at the bow of a small ship, the ocean breeze blowing past and threatening to take his sunhat with it. It’s nice, to just sit and lean against the edge of the boat without having to worry about anything. 

He turns around at the sound of footsteps, smiling softly as he sees who it is.

Fjord’s arm wraps around his waist, and a quick kiss finds its place on his cheek. Fjord smiles, and Caduceus smiles back.

“Only a few days out now. Do you think they’ve missed us?”

Caduceus chuckles lightly, “I dunno if ‘think’ is the right word for it, really. I  _ think _ we might find our house in ruins. I know they missed us, just as much as I missed them.”

Fjord nods at him, turning to look over the water. “Well, only three stops until home, from what I can tell.” Caduceus can see Fjord’s smile brighten. “I honestly can’t wait to see your garden again, it’s been a while and you—” there’s a small pause for a chuckle— “you certainly don’t seem like yourself without it, you really do belong with those flowers.”

“I wouldn’t trade these trips for all the flowers in the world,” Caduceus starts, resting a hand over Fjord’s, “I may belong with the flowers, but you belong out at sea. It suits you, and I’m happy you let me come along.”

“‘Let’ you?” Fjord echoes, turning to look at Caduceus with a playful grin on his face. “I think I’d lose my mind without you out here too, a ship crew is only interesting company for so long.”

Caduceus laughs, and the two of them slip into a comfortable silence. Fjord will have to go check on everything in a little while, they’re both fully aware of that, but for now it’s just the two of them standing together on the edge of their ship, on their way home to see their family again.


End file.
